The Saru and His Sun
by AnimeLuver221
Summary: A collection of drabbles that revolve around Goku and Sanzo. I also don't own saiyuki it belongs to it's respectful creator.
1. The Talk

"……and that's how babies are made

"……and that's how babies are made." Hakkai told goku in a matter of fact voice.

"Really?" goku inquired, "because that's not what gojyo told me."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Hakkai responded while giving gojyo a 'you better not have told him something he'd actually believe from your lying mouth or else' glare.

Gojyo blinked innocently back.

"Well, he told me that babies are made from unholy but act like their holy priest's" A/N: cough sanzocough

"Did he now? Well you shouldn't believe everything gojyo says goku." Hakkai said while sending gojyo another glare.

"Oh, okay, in that case I'm going to tell sanzo all that you guys taught me today. See Ya!"

"No wait, Goku!" Hakkai called after.

"Too late." Gojyo replied.

Hakkai sighs in exasperation, 'next time I will make sure goku is taught without interference."

20 minuets later

"Hakkai………Gojyo!" an angry scream could be heard as a gun began to fire.


	2. Goku's Diary

Goku's Diary on the stuff he learns, sees, and experiences

Goku's Diary on the stuff he learns, sees, and experiences.

It's also a companion piece to 'the talk' drabble.

**Day 1**

Dear Diary,

I'm really happy to meet you, Hakkai told me that writing my thoughts is a great way to learn more about myself.

Of course why I would want to do that is beyond me, I already know me.

**Day 2**

Dear Diary,

Today I ate 100 different meals at one time, Gojyo kept trying to steal my food so I stabbed his hand with a fork.

We then got into a fight and Sanzo threatened to shoot both of us, I don't understand why he does this? Maybe, it has to do with the never been laid thing Gojyo keeps saying.

**Day 3**

Dear Diary,

We had to fight demons again, and after 2 days of rest too. I don't see why they keep coming after us, you'd think they'd know that we are going to kick their asses. WE KICK THEIR ASSES ALL THE TIME!! All this thinking is making me hungry…..pork…..chicken……beef……….turkey…………meatbuns…….lots and lots of meatbuns………fooooooodddd……….drool

**Day 4**

Dear Diary,

Hakkai tried to teach me that arithmaticity thingy again, I don't know why it's important, as long as I share the apples, there's no problem right? Hakkai says knowing how to subtract, add, divide, and multiply are important but I don't agree, as long as you know that you have 5 apples and 3 friends then you should know that you get 2 and the others get 1. Speaking of apples 1 or maybe 10 sound good right now.

**Day 5**

Dear Diary,

Gojyo really pisses me off sometimes. Doesn't he see how upset Hakkai gets when he goes and flirts with a girl. I hope she has HIV, not that I know what that is but everyone keeps saying that it's bad. I wonder how come? Oh well, not like anyone would tell me anyway, they say I am still a kid and don't need to worry about this kind of stuff. Wow, dinner smells great!

**Day 6**

Today, I learned about this thing called Sex from Gojyo. He told me all sorts of things like sweet spots, pinching, kissing, and all these weird gestures. When I asked if it was true that, that is how babies are made, he replied no. He said babies are made from unholy priests who think they are holy. I wasn't sure if I should believe him so I think I will ask Hakkai later.

**Day 7**

I asked Hakkai and he told me the truth, he wasn't too happy with Gojyo though. I don't know why but when I told Sanzo everything that I learned today, he got really upset and went to find both Hakkai and Gojyo, not only that he was shooting at everything and anyone that went past him. Maybe next time I will just keep my mouth shut, then again Sanzo gets even angrier if I don't tell him things, so maybe I won't keep my mouth shut.


	3. Restless

He couldn't stand it, why wasn't he allowed to share a room with sanzo

He couldn't stand it, why wasn't he allowed to share a room with sanzo? He didn't do anything to make him mad; at least he didn't think he did.

Sighing, he got up from the bed. He was defiantly not getting any sleep tonight.

Grumbling, he headed towards sanzos' room.

'Screw what sanzo says,' He thought, 'I want to sleep with him, and I don't care if he's not willing'

Opening the door, he heard a distant "If you think I am going to let you sleep next to me stupid monkey, you have another thing coming to you."

"But sanzooooooooooo! I can't sleep, you can't sleep, but together we can."

Grumbling. Shift in the bed. Snort.

"Well, hurry up and close the door while you're at it!"

A smirk spread across his face, 'oh yeah, I am just that good.'


	4. Eclipse

Goku watched as sanzo fought yet another hundred of demons flying at him

Goku watched as sanzo fought yet another hundred of demons flying at him.

Smiling, 'nothing can block my sun,' he thought as nyoi-bo knocked another demon to the ground.

'and if they tried, I will kill every last one of them'

Looking back to where sanzo was, leaning and breathing heavily against a rock while reloading his gun.

'after all, I am the only one who is allowed to cause an eclipse.'

With that in mind, he shouted "Extend!," as nyoi-bo went right through the demon lunging at an unguarded sanzo.

"Don't expect me to thank you, you damn monkey."

Smirking the entire time, "of course not, Sanzoooooo!"


	5. Breakfast

_Stuff. Loud chewing. Swallow. Groan._

Groaning, Sanzo watched in disgusted fascination as Goku yet again shoved down another meal.

'Where in the hell does it all go?'

Smiling happily at Sanzo, Goku called the waitress back over to order 10 crepes, 20 pancakes, and 50 sausages and bacon.

"Here you are sir," She said handing Goku his meal, "Oh and here's the check for you, sir."

Looking down at the check, Sanzos' eyes widen, "1368.79!"

Soon people all look at them.

Groaning yet again, 'I am never taking this monkey out to breakfast again, I don't even want to think of how much lunch and dinner would be.'

"Hey, Sanzo is it okay if I buy a few more crepes for the road?"

_Glare._

"No."


	6. No Fan

Looking down at the sleeping monkey, sanzo smiled.

'che, stupid monkey, didn't even stay awake long enough to go to his own bed'

Shifting some, to get more comfortable, sanzo picked up his fan.

Looking at it, he couldn't decide whether to use it now or wait a little longer.

Returning his gaze back to the monkey, he smirked, 'nah, I'll wait.'

His gaze then returned to the moon, leaving the fan to drop onto the floor.

Next Day

"Hey sanzo, I just realized, but your fan's missing." Goku said as he munched on some crepes.

'shit, I knew I forgot something at the last town's hotel'

"Die."

"huh, hey wait….Sanzo!"


	7. Ripple Effect

Goku laughed as he threw yet another rock into the lake.

"What are you doing, Monkey?"

Blink. Smile. Throw.

"Isn't it cool Sanzo, whenever I throw a rock into the lake it starts to make circles that get bigger and bigger!"

"Che, stupid, it's only a ripple, nothing special about that."

"Really? Cause' back in the cave, I didn't see any ripples, it was always too dark and too cold for me notice anything. It may not seem special to you but to me it's a wonderful gift."

Glance. Surprise. Silence.


	8. Stiches

"Ouch! Can you try to be gentler!"

Sighing, "You know Sanzo, I wouldn't need to do this if you hadn't been foolish and try to take on Goku in his demon form."

Glare, "In other words, you and everyone else would have been just fine in dieing in a horrible fashion if I didn't step in and replace the limiter."

A swift tug, "ouch!", "Of course not, but if you are going to complain about me patching you up after wards then it would be better to try and stay injury free."

Grumbling. Hakkai's humming. Sigh.

'_I hate stiches.'_


	9. Sanity and Insanity

Laughter filling up the halls. Screaming tearing apart the soul. Blood dripping from clawed hands.

He watch from afar as goku tore yet another unsuspecting villain apart. They will never understand, no mater how hard they fought it was to no avail, they were doomed either way.

Smiling he lit a cigarette, it didn't matter anyway, soon he too will be dead. Not that he cared mind you; it just seemed too surreal to be happening.

_Goku, _he thought, _I'm sorry._

Putting out the cigarette, he looked up at the ceiling.

Sanity, screw that, he'd take gokus' insanity any day.


	10. Repentance

The continuation to 'Sanity and Insanity'

* * *

Tears ran down his face as he looked at his blood soaked hands, he couldn't believe it.

How? Why? Who? What? When? Where?

None of that mattered now, all he knew was that it was his fault and the only way to pay for his sin was to destroy him self.

That's right, the only repentance is death.

Taking nyoi-bo, he plunged it straight threw his heart.

Sobs soon echoed the hall; '_goku' _a whisper soon filled his head.

"Sanzo, I am so sorry," he hiccupped as he looked up into the shining face of his sun.

"Che, stupid monkey, come on everyone's waiting."

With a smile he reached up, and the world went blank.


	11. Leaving, Abandoned

He kept running and running to no avail. His voice sore from the screams. Pushing against the tide of humans, he began to drown in. He didn't understand. Why? Was it something he said, did. Why, was the sun leaving? Tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued to run. His voice no longer reaching his sun.

He heard him but choose to ignore, there was no point it was to late for them. He wanted to apologize but kept walking forward. It was for the best wasn't it, he didn't need him anymore, and the saru would survive.

_**Sanzoooooooo!**_


	12. In the shadows

Continuation to 'leaving, abandoned'

* * *

Sometimes if he stayed absolutely still he could smell smoke evaporating into the air, other times he would hear a gun click. But, most of the times, he would for a split second feel the cool smooth silk of a priestly robe rub against the back of his hand.

What he didn't know was that somewhere in the shadows a golden haired monk watched from a far, never getting to close, but close enough to look after his ward.

And that's exactly how sanzo liked to keep it, much to the dismay of his heart, which ached to be near his little monkey again.


	13. A simple kiss

_Creaking. Whispers. Hissing._

Sanzo frowned, out of all the times the monkey had to have had a bad dream it had to be now. Damn monkey always giving him trouble when he didn't need it.

The bed shuffled and groaned at the extra weight.

A sigh escapes his lips, "all right, but if you think I am going to keep letting you sleep with me every time you have a freakin' bad dream, think again monkey."

A warm body, blinking golden eyes, and a enthusiastic smile, soon appeared at his side.

Soon a soft pair of lips hit his check, and for a few seconds his mind went blank.

The happy monkey then curled up against sanzo's side.

He couldn't believe it, did he just…………. No he couldn't have, could he.

A soft _"I love you too, Sanzo"_, could be heard as his breathing slowed down to a deep sleep.


	14. Pets

_Breath, just breath._

"goku," Sanzo growled, "what is that."

"weeeeeellllllll" goku drawled, "I found it sanzo, can I keep him?"

Looking down at the small black panther cub, whose eyes glowed a well known golden color, sanzo sighed.

Out of all the things the damn monkey brought home it had to be an animal that could kill a man in a heartbeat.

"goku, go put it back." Sanzo replied, strictly.

"but sanzo!" he cried, "if I do that, how will he survive, he was all alone in this den like place with no one to play with and keep him company, you just got to let me keep him!"

_Den like place? Oh god. Don't tell me._

In the distance an angry roar could be heard, _We are all doomed. _


	15. Mattress Trouble

_One. Two. Three. _Point. Click.

"Listen up, you damn monkey, if you don't get out of my bed right now I will shoot you. Got it."

"But sanzooooooooooooooo!," Goku cried, "it's uncomfortable in my own bed, it's too weird, I don't like my mattress."

"What do you mean you don't like it," Sanzo growled, "You're the one who choose it!"

"Yeah but, uhmmmm, well, you see."

"Get on with it, Monkey!"

Goku mumbles.

"What did you just say?" Sanzo replied, looking amused.

"I said I'm scared of the monsters that could be under it." Goku grumbled.

"You're joking, right, you fight monsters everyday and you're scared they might be under your bed." Smirking he adds, "What's the matter scared they will kill you in your sleep, come on monkey there's got to be a better reason than that."

Goku glares.

Sighing, Sanzo replies, "fine, but if you make any noise in the night I am kicking you out!"

Smiling goku snuggles in closer to sanzo.

'Of course there was a better reason than that', goku thought, 'but just because he liked sleeping with sanzo on his mattress, didn't mean he was ready to get hit with by the fan,'


	16. Parenthood

He didn't quite understand it. Why, him? He hated kids, especially loud, annoying, and never fully satisfied brats. So why was he stuck with the damn monkey. He should have left him in the cage.

Laughter suddenly filled the air, as he watched the chibi monkey chase after an unsuspecting squirrel.

Suddenly, he could see 'him'.

"Master," he whispered as he listened to his voice ring in his ears.

'_Maybe, one day, you too will hear a voice calling for you.'_

The wind picked up, as his cigarette flew towards the sun.

Unending laughter filled his head as he looked up to the too blue sky.

He never was cut out for parenthood.


	17. What if

"hey, sanzo….What if…."

"No."

"But seriously, what if…."

"Aboustly Not."

"But, but, what if…"

"Look you stupid monkey, no mater how many times you try the answer is still going to be 'I don't want to hear it,' Got it."

Sighing, "alright."

"And anyways, the only things you talk about are food, fighting, and well more food."

Whisper, "yeah, but this time I was trying to talk about you."

Blinking, Door shuting, quiet.

'idiot, now what have I done, maybe I should have just let him finish his question.'


	18. Author's Note, Please Read

Hey everyone I need a big favor, in order to continue to write these drabbles I need feed back, good or bad, it doesn't matter just give me some

Hey everyone I need a big favor, in order to continue to write these drabbles I need feed back, good or bad, it doesn't matter just give me some. I also would appreciate it if you stopped by my account to do a quick poll I have set up so I know what the next 3 drabble themes are going to be, I will be writing a drabble to all the themes I have listed in the poll but I only have time to do 3 more at the moment and I want to know what 3 you guys would like to see a drabble made of.


	19. Trick & Treat

(semi AU/future drabbleish fic)

* * *

Humming happily as he swung a large sack full of every candy you can imagine, Goku looked up into the night sky.

_Bushes rustling, wind howling, full moon shining, tap on the shoulder._

"Hey, hurry it up monkey, it's getting cold."

_Blinking, sigh of relief, smile._

"Don't do that Sanzo! You almost gave me a heart attack."

_Snort, walking, cigarette smoke rising in night sky._

"Tch. It's not like you can die, anyway weren't you the one who wanted to go trick and treat for Halloween."

"Well, yeah but that's no reason to sneak up on people."

_Sighing, shiver, street lamp flicker._

"Whatever, lets just go before Hakkai calls the police in fear of us being kidnapped."

'_Not like I'd let the kidnapper's get away with trying to kidnap you though.' _


	20. Guess Who?

_One. Two. Three. Hands cover annoyed eyes._

"I'm giving whoever the hell this is two seconds to get their hands out of my face before I blow their brains out."

_Silence, grin, and then a small laugh._

"Guess Who? Sanzo."

_Blink. Knowing smile. Tear._

"Where have you been? You damn monkey."

"Here and there, everywhere mostly, that merciful goddess woman visited me off and on, always asking me if I was sure about not wanting to return to heaven."

"What did you tell that annoyance?"

"What do you think?"

_Huff. Smile. Stand._

"So, I take it you are probably hungry."

"Of course, let's stop by Hakkai's, it's been a while and I am sure they will be glad to see me after all these years, and anyways I missed screwing with the damn water sprite."

_Laughter. Cigarette lit. Smoke rising to a blue sky._

'_Welcome back, you damn monkey.'_

'_I'm back and here to stay, Sanzo.'_


	21. Sugar High

_Munching. Slurping. Ruffling._

"Goku, who gave you all that candy? And is that a Chocolate Milkshake?" Gojyo asked, as he came up to a half covered in chocolate monkey.

"Hakkai did! He said something about pay back and you and sanzo needing a lesson taught."

"Um…..Okay, Just don't eat too many, we don't need you to be on a sugar rush."

*3 minuets later*

"Hey Sanzo! Look what I can do!"

"Put that down! Will you sit still! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! YOU DAMN MONKEY!!!"

*7 minuets later*

"Hey! Goku! Come back here with that!"

_Laughter echoed the halls._

"You can't catch me, GOJYO!"

"GOD DAMNIT! GIVE ME BACK MY PORN!"

*somewhere in a nice small cafe'*

"Ahhh….I wonder how Sanzo and Gojyo are doing with Goku?"

_Small smile. Relaxed sigh. Hum._

"Chuu!"

"You are quite right, Hakuryu , it's their own fault for making me look after goku the last time he had a sugar rush, maybe now they will know how hard it is."

*Back with sanzo*

"Sanzoooo," Goku whinned, "I don't feel so good."

_Throw up. Gun shot. Silence._


	22. Sunshine

"You are my SUNSHINE! My only SUNSHINE! You make me happy when skies are gray; you'll never know dear how much I love you! Please don't take my SUNSHINE! away."

_Gun click. Point. Glare._

"Alright, which one of you wise cracks taught the monkey that song."

"Now Sanzo, we thought it would be educational for goku to learn many different songs, we never meant for him to sing them on and on." Hakkai answered doing his best trying to calm the beyond angry monk.

"Yeah man, how were we supposed to know that, that song would remind him of you? Anyways, you should look at it this way at least he admires you enough to sing a song that tells his feelings for you. In fact, who would have known the monkey had a crush on MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY."

_Growl. Click. Point._

"DIE."


	23. Brotherly Love

**This one is more of a gojyo/goku brother fic, with a sanzo and hakkai coversation added in.**

* * *

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Please! Let me back in."

"Hell no. If you're going to be a baby, then be a baby outside of my room."

_Sighing. Hiccup. Tears._

"It's not like I wanted to wet the bed," goku whispers, "but that dream, no nightmare, was too much."

_Door opens. Smoke fills hallway. Grunt._

"What did you do this time? Ya stupid monkey."

"I ain't a monkey, you idiot water sprite." Goku murmurs.

"tch. Bad dream?"

_Glance. Frown. Whimper._

"Come on. You can stay with me tonight, I will tell Hakkai to make some room."

"thanks." Goku whispered.

"But you have to tell me what the nightmare was about got it."

"Yeah"

*That Morning*

"Goku, came and slept with us last night sanzo, apparently he had a nightmare."

"What that stupid monkey has or does not have is none of my concern."

"Oh, I beg to differ, they thought I was asleep when Goku told Gojyo about it so I thought it was only fair to tell you what I heard."

"Like I want to know."

_A smile. Smoke rising. Sun shining._

"Well from what I recall….."

*last night*

"So spill, what the big brave monkey dreamed about."

_Silence. Whimper. Shift of a bed._

"It was horrible," goku choked out, "sanzo, hakkai, and you were all on the ground covered in each others' blood, and I was standing in the middle, crying, and screaming, and I couldn't stop. Then everything went black and I was all alone, again. I couldn't stand it, being alone, I tried to die but whenever I was close to being dead I would survive and I would feel even more alone, trapped even, almost like I couldn't escape. Then in the distance I would see you guys, and I would call and call but no one, not even sanzo, could hear me. I was alone, all alone yet again."

_Frown. Hand on top of head. Reassuring smile._

"Don't worry, we won't be leaving you on your own, if we go down you can bet your ass you're going down with us, we are not leaving you behind goku so get that out of your head."

_A smile. Smoke filling the sky. Moon rays filtering into the room._

*present*

_Blow of smoke. Forlorn sigh. Eyes opening._

"So, now we have to worry about the monkey's damn mental state."

"No, what we have to worry about is if Goku is beginning to remember that which we ourselves don't exactly remember."

"In other words, we're screwed."

"Not the phrasing I'd put but yes."

_Sighs. Body rising. Cigarette slamming against the table._

"Let's go."

"As you wish."


End file.
